Kim Possible: The fall
by Phantom1510
Summary: Every Thing in Kim's Life is going very wrong and when Kim needs Ron the most he disappears. Readers Note on Chapter 10
1. In Love

I Do not own kim possible 

Chapter 1 In Love

It was the day after school ended and summer Vacation started. Kim and Ron were on there way to the mall and the movies on Ron's scooter. Kim smiled as she gripped Ron tightly as they drove down the road. Ron had just gotten back from japan so he was tired.

"Kim do you think Yori liked me"Ron asked with a big smile on his face.

"Well yeah she kissed you two times"Kim said sadly

With that Ron swerved a little on his scooter

"Are you shure kim" Ron asked Thinking wow a girl likes me!

"I don't know I guess." Kim said

"Kp are you ok" Ron said

Ron stopped his scooter and parked it Kim still had not said any thing. Kim had sat down on a beanch with a sad look on her face.

"Ron I know you are not the best person in the world to ask, but how do you let someone know you love them" Kim said wile hopeing Ron would get what she was saying.

"I don't Know KP I have never thought about it. I have never realy loved anyone before. Why?" Ron said in a sad way staring at the ground.

"I was just woundring and I kind of have this thing for a guy at school" Kim said

"Oh yah who is the Lucky guy? Is It someone I know?"Ron said looking deep into Kim's eyes Knowing it is no him

"Oh just a real good friend" kim said smiling at Ron

Ron gave Kim a fake smile and walked up to the mall door.

**Sorry so short I will update soon!**


	2. Kim's Parents

Chapter 2 Kim's Parents

When Kim got back from the mall she went home to get some more money so she could hit Bueno nacho with Ron. Kim walked in the door to find her mom crying.

"Mom what is wrong?" Kim asked wile helping her mom off the kitchen floor.

"Kim your dad well he got drunk and ran off" Mrs. Possible said wile trying to hold back her tears

Kim was very worried she did not know where her dad was or the fact that he was drinking.

"Mom why was dad drinking?" Kim asked

Kim's mom just shook her head and walked out of the room. Kim had so many thoughts running through her head Why was dad drinking?  
where did he go?. At that time Ron walked in.

"kp is everything ok" Ron said in a concerned voice

"Oh Ron m...my dad he..he's gone he's been drinking" Kim said

Kim then ran up to Ron and fell into his arms and started to cry. Ron took Kim to his house so she could get away from all of this and just be with a friend. The next day the phone rang it was Kim's mom.

"Kim your dad and I have gotten a divorce" Kim's mom said in a strong voice

"WHAT!" Kim said very sad and scared

"where are Tim and Jim going to live where am I going to live" Kim said

"Jim and Tim are with your father and you will be with me and on the weekends I will Have Tim and Jim and you will be with your father. Is that Ok?" Kim's mom said

"Yeah I guess" Kim said in a shallow voice

Sorry so short I have school. I will update soon! 


	3. The Kimmunicator

Chapter 3 The Kimmunicator

Kim put the phone down and started to cry on Ron's shoulder. Ron was not use to Kim crying so much.

"KP what's wrong" Ron asked in a concerned voice

"Ron why is my life falling? I use to have a great life but now my parents are split up, and I need someone to love someone to care for." Kim said crying and looking at Ron as if he was the only one in the world.

Ron loved Kim and did not want any thing to happen to her but he did not know what to do, Kim was crushing on someone and her life is turning into a complete train wreck. Ron took Kim to Bueno nacho and the mall hopping that would cheer her up some.  
Ron did not have any clue what Kim was going through but he still wanted to help her.

"Kim do you want to go any were else?" Ron asked giving Kim a big smile wile they were walking out of the mall

"No I just want to go home." Kim said with a sigh

"Okay Kim but before you do." Ron stuck his hand out knowing Kim knew what he wanted

"Ron but what if someone needs me?" Kim said with a worry on her face

"Then I will take care of it, You need to relax Kp." Ron said with a smile on his face

Kim reached in he pocket and pulled out the Kimmunicator.

"Ron are you sure about this?" Kim asked in a concerned voice

"Yeah Kp I am sure. Don't worry." Ron said looking into her deep emerald eyes

Kim looked down at the Kimmunicator on last time before handing it to Ron.

"Okay Ron I am trusting you." Kim said wile

Kim turned around and started to walk away but she stopped and turned around to see the person that had always been there for her. The person that she could trust, Ron Stoppable! 

Agian sorry so short I like to update as soon as possible but I don't get much done! 


	4. Ron's Mission alone

Chapter 4 Ron's mission alone 

Ron was worried about Kim as much as Kim worried about Ron. But Ron was ready to go on his first mission alone.

Beep-beep-beep The kimmunicator sounded

"Oh hey Ron where's Kim" Wade asked Ron

"I gave her a couple days off because off her parents" Ron said with a smile

"okay Ron, monkey fist is planning to steal the monkey power ring of Japan. Think you can take it?" Wade said

"It's go time." Ron said wile shutting off the kimmunicator

Kim's House

"Hi Mom" Kim said wile walking in the door

"Hi Kimmie how was your day with Ron" Kim's mom asked wile doing the dishes

"it was ok but Ron took the Kimmunicator from me because he wants me to relax." kim said in sadness

"well now you get time all to your self." Kim's mom said

Kim walked up the stairs to her room and sat down.

**I wanted this chapter short because the next chapter is going to be were the drama part comes in. I am hopping that it will be my best chapter. So just wait it should be up before this weekend!**


	5. Ron's Disappearance

**I do not own Kim Possible or the song If only tears Could bring you back**

Chapter 5 Ron's disappearance

Kim sat in he room crying her heart out she was so sad about her parents and concerned about Ron, she didn't know what to do.  
The rest of the day past with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Kim called up wade.

"hay Wade where is Ron?" Kim asked sobbing

"Kim bad news I lost him, He went on a mission to stop monkey fist and I lost track of him. I lost track of the Kimmunicator when he hit Japan." Wade said in deep concern

Kim fell to the floor and started to cry.

"So you have no idea if he is dead or alive." Kim said with tears running out of her eyes like they were fountains.

"Kim don't worrie I will find him" wade said trying to comfort Kim

"Okay buy wade" Kim said in the saddest voice wade had ever herd.

At that time Kim's mom came in.

"Kim I have some bad news you grandma went to the hospital about 10 minutes ago and she might not come out for awhile or she might not come out, I am so Sorry." Kim's mom said bowing her head to the floor

Kim did not know what to say, her heart just froze and with that Kim fell to the floor and started to cry. Her mom closed the door and walked away.

Kim put on her headphones and listened to a song that reminded her of Ron.

_How will I start Tomorrow without you here?  
Whose heart will guide me When all the answers disappear?  
Is it too late?  
Are you too far gone to stay?  
Best friends forever Should never have to go away_

Kim started to sing along with the song.

_What will I do?  
You know I'm only half without you How will I make it through?  
If only tears could bring you back to me If only love could find a way __What I would do, what I would give if you Return to me someday, somehow, some way If my tears could bring you back to me_

Kim loved this song and it helped her stop crying

_I'd cry you an ocean If you'd sail on home again Waves of emotion Will carry you and all they can Just let love guide you And your heart will chart the course Soon you'll be drifting Into the arms of your true north Look in my eyes You'll see a million tears have gone by And still they're not dry_

Kim took a deep breath and sang the last part of the song

_If only tears could bring you back to me If only love could find a way What I would do, what I would give if you Return to me someday, somehow, some way If my tears could bring you back to me I'd hold you close And shout the words I only whispered before For one more chance, for one last dance There's not a thing that I would not endure If only tears could bring you back to me If only love could find a way What I would do, what I would give if you Return to me someday, somehow, some way If my tears could bring you back to me_

Kim shut off her cd player, got up and decided to something to get her mind off things, But what Ron was the one to always cheer her up. Just then the Kimmunicator sounded.

"Wade is Ron okay?" Kim said with a tear in her eye

"Kim I got a hold of him for a brief moment he is okay and he is alive." Wade said comforting Kim

"Wade if you get a hold of him tell him that I...I love him." Kim said with a very small smile on her face

"Can do Kim." Wade said with a smile

The kimmunicator flipped off. Kim was happy because she knew wade would get that message to him, but sad because that she might not see him for a wile.

The next two days pasted without a problem, Kim decided to go see her aunt for a couple days but Kim was not prepared for what was going to happen next.

**Sorry This chapter was not as good as I hopped it would be. Just to let you know some of the stuff that is and will happen to Kim is based off my life so yes my parents are divorced. I will update soon, if any one has a idea for chapters to come feel free** to tell me.


	6. Why is it so Hard to say I Love You

**I do not own Kim Possible**

**Chapter6 Why is it so hard to say I Love you**

Kim was sleeping at her aunt's house at 6 am when the phone rang. Kim's aunt got up and got it. Kim got up and got some breakfast. Kim's aunt hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kim asked pouring milk into her bowl

"Kim your mom is coming." Kim's aunt said looking at the ground

"why what's wrong?" Kim asked

"Your grandma, They think she might not make it." Kim's aunt said with a tear rolling down her eye

Kim just started to cry. At that time the door bell rang it was Kim's mom.

"Kim are you ready to go?" Kim's mom asked wile walking in the door.

"mom where are we going?" Kim asked in concern

"To the hospital" Kim's mom said with a tear running down her eye

Kim, her mom, and her aunt got in the car and drove to the hospital and on there way there Kim's cell phone rang.

"Kim it's wade I got a hold of Ron I might not have him for very long, and I though you would want to tell him" wade said

"okay wade put him on." Kim said excited to talk to Ron for the first time in a week

"Kp" Ron said so happy to hear his best friend's voice

"Ron I am so happy to hear you are ok" Kim said in the happiest voice

"Kim are you doing ok? Wade told me about nana I am so sorry" Ron said in a happy but sad voice

"Ron I am fine and there is something I wanted to tell you." Kim said in a loving voice

"Yea me too. but you can go first." Ron said hopping Kim would say those three word he had been waiting to hear from her.

"Ron I know that we've been friends forever but now I think I am feeling something totally new, and after all this time I've opened up my eyes and now I see you were always with me and well I...I Love you Ron Stoppable." Kim said in the most loving voice Ron had ever heard and before he could say anything the line went dead.

"Sorry Kim I lost Ron" Wade said in a sad voice

"Wade why is it so hard to some one you love them?" Kim said with tears running down her eyes

"I don't know Kim but if I get a hold of him I'll let you know." Wade said hanging up the phone

By that time Kim, her mom, and her aunt had reached the hospital.

**_Hope you liked it I will update soon! Review please!_**


	7. Kim's Grandma

**I do not own Kim Possible**

**Chapter 7 Kim's grandma**

Kim, her aunt and mom walked the floor of the hospitle. Kim was bowing her head to the floor in despair of what lies next in her future. Kim, her mom and aunt went in the elivator and up 12 floors only to find kim's grandma sick in bed.

"Nana its me Kimberly Ann" Kim said in such a sad voice

"Kimberly why do you sound so sad?" Nana said in her torn up voice

"Because of everything" Kim said not wanting to lie to her nana

"Oh Kimberly don't let life get you down, you always have to look on the bright side of things." Nana said with a slight smile on her face

"Nana do you remember ron my best friend?" Kim said with a tear or two running down her face

"Yes, of corse dear." nana said couphing here and there

"he is missing and he is the one who would normaly pull me through these things, I don't know what to do without him." Kim said starting to cry some more.

"Don't worie Kimberly if you beleve in him he will be ok, and you will see him agian someday." Nana said with a smile and then falling a sleep.

Kim and her mom left, Kim's aunt stayed to keep an eye on nana. Kim had the sickest feeling for almost a week. The week had gone buy and Kim actualy had some fun spending time with Tara, Monique, and Felix. Though The two things that got her down was her grandma was dieing of lung cancer and her best friend Ron, had been missing for a week. It was about two in the morning when Wade called her.

"Wade it's two in the morning." Kim said in a sleepy voice

"I know Kim but I found Ron" Wade said in a happy voice. At that time Kim jumped out of her bed like she had never been asleep

"Wade is he okay? Can I talk to him?" Kim said in a very happy voice

"Kim he is fine. You can talk to him, but rember you might no be able to talk for very long." Wade said in a tired voice

"Kp!" Ron said in an excited voice

"Ron you are ok. Ron did you here what I said last time?" Kim said in a happy voice

"yes Kim I herd you and What I wanted to say was I..."

"what is it Ron?" Kim said sitting up in her bed

"I...I Love You Too Kp." Ron said with a very happy smile

**Sorry I know it sucked. Please Review, The more reviews I getThe quiker I update!**


	8. Ron's Return

**I do not own Kim Possible or the song someone's watching over me**

**Chapter 8 Ron's return**

Ron and Kim talked for nearly an hour before the line went dead.

"hey wade do you think you could help Ron get back home?" Kim said in a sleepy voice

"No problem Kim." Wade said glad to see Kim happy for once

"Okay wade thanks" Kim said laying her head on her pillow and going back to sleep

Kim feel asleep and did not awake until 11:00 and what Kim awoke to was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Kim opened her eyes for a split second and rolled over. Kim shut her eyes but when she did she heard a voice.

"Kp" A voice said from behind her. Kim rolled back over opened her eyes to find RON

"RON You're ok! I missed you so much." Kim said wile bouncing out of her bed and hugging Ron.

"I missed you to Kp. I am so sorry that happened" Ron said wile hugging Kim

Kim and Ron walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kim's mom did not look like the happiest person in the world.

"Mom are you ok?" Kim asked her mom who was crying on the table

"Kim nana she died in her sleep last night." Kim's mom said hugging her daughter

Kim froze up that was the last thing Kim excepted to happen. Ron stood there and started to cry some he knew Kim's nana and he liked her. Kim looked up at Ron, looked down at the floor and started to cry. Kim ran up to her Ron followed her when Ron got to her shut door he herd Kim singing a song. Ron listened closely as he heard Kim sing:

_I Found myself today Oh I found myself and ran away Something pulled me back The voice of reason I forgot I had All I know is you're not here to say What you always used to say But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up No I won't break down Sooner than it seems life turns around And I will be strong Even if it all goes wrong When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe Someone's watching over me_

Ron had heard Kim sing before but it was nothing like this

_I've Seen that ray of light And it's shining on my destiny Shining all the time And I wont be afraid To follow everywhere it's taking me All I know is yesterday is gone And right now I belong To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up No I won't break down Sooner than it seems life turns around And I will be strong Even if it all goes wrong When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe Someone's watching over me_

Ron slowly opened the door and smiled at Kim

_It doesn't matter what people say And it doesn't matter how long it takes Believe in yourself and you'll find And it only matters how true you are Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

Ron sat down next to Kim and Kim leaned on Ron and sang the last part of the song

_So I won't give up No I won't break down Sooner than it seems life turns around And I will be strong Even if it all goes wrong When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe That I won't give up No I won't break down Sooner than it seems life turns around And I will be strong Even when it all goes wrong When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe That someone's watching over Someone's watching over Someone's watching over me_

Kim looked up at Ron and stared into his brown eyes it was silent for about five minutes but Ron broke the silence

"Do you know how good you sing?" Ron said with a smile

Kim looked over and Ron and kissed him on the cheek

"Do you Know how long I've loved you" Kim said wile leaning her head on his shoulder

"No I haven't would you like to tell me?" Ron said looking at Kim

"Lets just put it this way its been a wile." Kim said smiling and staring into Ron's eyes.

Sorry I've been like turning this into a song fiction I will have the next chapter up by Thursday! PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Don't Cry Kim

**I do not own Kim Possible or the song Stop crying your heart out.**

**I am writing this chapter as a song fic Because I am Having serious writers block.**

**Chapter 9 Don't Cry Kim**

Kim and Ron walked down the street holding hands when Bonnie showed up.

"Hey K You two look like a nice couple of losers." Bonnie said laughing

"Bonnie lay off Kim is having a bad time right now." Ron said standing up for Kim

"How can she make time for you but not for me." Bonnie said giving Kim a look. Kim could not take it any more she let go of Ron's hand and ran off.

"Kim Hold on" Ron said running after Kim Then started to sing a song that he liked:

_Hold up Hold on Don't be scared You'll never change what's been and gone_

Kim had a slight smile appear when Ron came up to her and started to sing

_May your smile (may your smile) Shine on (shine on) Don't be scared (don't be scared) Your destiny may keep you warm_

Kim hugged Ron in Happiness

_Couse all of the stars Are fading away Just try not to worry You'll see them some day Take what you need And be on your way And stop crying your heart out_

Kim sat down on a park bench but Ron did not want her to. He wanted to take her some were

_Get up (get up) Come on (come on) Why're you scared? (I'm not scared) You'll never change What's been and gone_

Kim held Ron's hand as they started to run

_Couse all of the stars Are fading away Just try not to worry You'll see them some day Take what you need And be on your way And stop crying your heart out _

Ron and Kim sat on a hill top gazing at the stars

_I'm all of us stars I'm fading away Just try not to worry You'll see me some day Just take what you need And be on your way And stop crying your heart out Stop crying your heart out Stop crying your heart out_

Kim kissed Ron on the lips Ron was very surprised. Ron and Kim sat together on the hill for over a hour.

"Ron you can sing good yourself" Kim said slipping her hand into Ron's

"Thanks Kp ah...I...ah Yeah...I Love You Kp" Ron said with a studded

" I Love you Too Ron" Kim said kissing Ron on the cheek and then walking to her house door

**I know it sucked you can tell me how much it sucked I don't care**.


	10. Readers Note

** Dear Readers,**

To all The people That read This story I am having serious riters block so can you please help me! If some of you are wondring why I have not updated For this story or "_Ron's New Friend"_ it is because I need help. So If you can Help me send me an e-mail or something. I need some help** PLEASE**.

Your Friend,

** kimron1510**


End file.
